Straight
by ClancyBaggins
Summary: In a world where heterosexuality is illegal, two brothers seem to have a good life. Sam has a boyfriend and top grades in law and Dean is being chased by the most lusted after man on campus but Dean is hiding something from Sam and his best friend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you really think I would be writing FANfiction?

Authors note: I saw this short film a while ago about how homosexuality was the norm in the world and heterosexuality was frowned upon in society. It popped into my head randomly when I was half thinking about writing something. I thought it was oddly applicable to the Supernatural fandom, so ta-da! Please tell me what you think.

Summary: In a world where heterosexuality is abnormal and illegal, two brothers seem to have a good life in College. Sam has a boyfriend and top grades in law and his older brother Dean is being chased by one of the most lusted after guys on campus but Dean is hiding something from his best friend, Jo and Sam both.

Even with all the flowers and trees and with such a bright day where it seemed almost possible to smell the sun, all Dean could smell was coffee. It seemed to him that every student here at Stanford seemed to run on the stuff. He wasn't being judgemental to coffee-drinkers. He lived on the stuff too but on days it was impossible will all the smell of every students half-caf double vanilla latte floating in the air to truly enjoy the day the way he wanted. Dean desired above all else to sit under a tree in the shade with the sun making the grass shine around him and blow off the study he'd already been putting on for some time.

Dean tried though, doubly so at neglecting his work, but with every intake of breath through his nose, the coffee smells increased. In fact, it increased so much that Dean felt it was under his nose. Dean grumbled inside his mind and decided that maybe he could go find Sam in the library. They didn't allow over potent smelling drinks or drinks of any kind in the library. He opened his eyes and almost jumped at the sight in front of him.

Cas Novak was bent over in front of him, holding a cup of coffee under Dean's nose. Cas's hair had the same ruffled, just-out-of-bed look that it usually did and the dark shade of it really bought out his deep blue eyes that made every guy on campus flutter when Cas looked at them. Every guy except Dean and maybe, Dean thought, his monogamous and happily-relationship brother.

Dean looked at Cas sternly. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space."

"My apologies," said Cas in his low, husky voice that still had no effect on Dean.

He removed the lidded coffee cup from under the blonde's nose and away from the face. The blonde was very thankful.

"I got you some coffee," stated the supposedly endearing History student.

"Yeah, I see that," Dean said but didn't reach for the drink or make any motion that he was accepting it.

Cas held the cup out towards Dean and more than just a few awkward moments passed without anyone moving or saying anything. Dean was getting fidgety in the silence, the campus' most wanted didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Dean finally grabbed the drink with a grumbled thanks somewhere in his throat. It was barely audible and obviously not sincere yet the socially awkward and somehow lusted after guy in front of Dean seemed to take it positively and almost smiled when he told Dean that he was welcome.

A few more moments passed in which Dean finally stood up from his position on the ground against the tree to stand a little taller than Cas. He cleared his throat but Cas didn't say anything, just watched Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Sorry, dude, plans already," Dean lied.

Cas looked somewhat taken aback and just said a little, "oh, okay."

Cas still stood there looking like a little puppy. Dean spotted his brother walking towards them for a nearby building, he waved when Dean looked over. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You can go anytime now, man."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course," Cas again looked like a little puppy and took a few awkward steps back as if he was learning to walk before walking away.

Dean watched the man as he left, trench coat barely moving as he walked away. He looked out of place in the school with his suit and trench coat amongst all the people wearing t-shirts and jeans and the occasional student in the morning who just rolled out of the dorm and into the University in their sleeping gear. Sam gave the man a little puzzled look before he turned it towards his older brother. To Sam's side was Andy, his boyfriend, looking tiny compared to his 6'4 partner.

"Your half-caf double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis," Dean held the cup of coffee out to Sam who bulked a little at the name calling but took the cup nonetheless.

Sam looked at the coffee. "Why'd you buy me coffee?"

"Technically, that weird sonuvabitch did," Dean turned away from Cas to look at Sam and threw his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of so called sonuvabitch.

"He got you coffee again? How many days in a row is that now?" Sam asking, taking a drink of the coffee.

"Six," Andy answered, pulling his jumped down his sleeves. The kid always seemed to have a hooded jumped on, Dean thought, even on nice, sunny days like this.

Sam laughed. "He's a History student, right? I didn't know they even had classes on Fridays."

"They don't," answered Andy. "They get Fridays off but have Saturdays on for some prac thing they do."

"You'd know," Dean said. Andy had changed his major at least six times this year. From History to International Policy Studies to even Korean General, he was studying Philosophy at the moment – a subject he seemed to flip back to repeatedly. Dean looked back to where Cas had walked off finding the man gone. "Weird sonuvabitch came in on his day off to buy me coffee and ask me out _again_?"

Dean couldn't quite remember exactly but he trusted Andy's count of six days straight of the man buying him coffee and asking him out on a date. Everyday Dean had gotten less and less friendly at saying no.

"I don't get in, Dean," Sam began, "why won't you go on a date with the guy? He's attractive, adorable, educated and I heard he comes from a rich family. I haven't seen you date someone since high school. You're 24, you should really start dating. I mean, you finish school here next year."

"I dunno about that one, Sammy. I could do what your boyfriend's doing and start a new course. Maybe engineering isn't for me after all, you know?"

Sam looked confused for a second until he realized his brother was kidding. "You should go on a date with Cas."

"I don't need love life advice for my twerp brother who's about ready to pop the question at 20."

Andy, who had the stolen the now almost empty cup of coffee from Sam, began to choke on his mouthful. Sam went red and stared at his brother in disbelief before patting his boyfriend on the back.

Dean laughed and walked off. From behind him he could hear Andy ask in a high pitched, nervous voice if Dean was kidding. Sam was repeating that his older brother was joking; it made Dean smile to himself more as he tried to blow the smell of coffee out of his nose.

More author's notes: I don't know how I feel about this but I wanted to try write all of it tonight, I have the second chapter which should be uploaded directly after this first one. Please tell what you think and the first two chapter are supposed to go together so I hope you read the second chapter before deciding whether you hate it or not.

And my usual sign off,

Praise or flame, a review is a review.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Dean didn't exactly lie to Cas when he said he was busy tonight. Well, he had at the time but when six o'clock came around and his phone began to sing _Smoke on the Water_, he had plans for the night. Meeting his best friends new girlfriend. Dean had known that Jo was seeing someone but he didn't realize it was serious enough to warrant Dean being dragged out to a pub to meet the girl. Not that he complained about being dragged to a pub with Jo.

Especially not this pub, it was one of his favourite pubs. The place had good burgers and good beer. It wasn't seedy but it wasn't too up class either. It had a section for dinning and a section for sitting and having a drink with friends on some couches or stools at the bar, although really, you could eat and drink anywhere you wanted. Dean usually preferred to grab a burger and a beer and sit at the back of the pub on a couch behind the bar. It had a TV on the wall that, on most nights, had some sport on and you could hear the good old classic rock music well from back there but it didn't over power so you could still talk. Instead of tables there were empty wine barrels, Dean thought it was tacky but Sam liked the touch. Sam also liked the bookcase on the wall in the back. Over the past year, Sam had begun adding books to the bookcase and now had a full top self of law textbooks. Dean smiled every time he saw his geek brother's personal touch to the drinking hole. Sam would come here and use the spare textbooks from his old classes to revise while they ate and drank and sometimes met up with Andy or Jo.

This was the area that everyone knew to look for Dean so when Jo and her girlfriend found him it wasn't a surprise to either of them. Jo and Dean had been friends for years, since high school when their dads worked together. She was a few years younger, closer more to Sam's age but Dean and Jo got along more them Sam and her. They shared more in common. They liked the same food, same music, same drinks and when Jo walked in his her leather jacket and jeans, Dean though same taste in clothing too. Dean didn't spot the girl at Jo's side at first. He was too busy being pulled up and into a hug by Jo. Her small body fit so closely with his. Dean shut his eyes and enjoyed the hug, he so rarely got to hug women and if he ever let himself stop to truly think about hugging women, he'd realize he enjoyed it a touch too much.

"You sonuvabitch, it's been a while!" Jo yelled into his ear.

Dean laughed and tried to pull himself out of her grip. "What can I say? I'm in high demand."

Dean looked past Jo's small face to her girlfriend standing shyly behind them. She was beautiful with dark, long curls and huge hazel eyes with soft looking olive skin. Dean smiled and in return got one of the most amazing smiles he had ever gotten from somebody. The girls face really lit up when he smiled.

"Dean, this is Lisa," Jo introduced.

Lisa smiled again and put out her hand. The softness of her hand overwhelmed Dean. When Dean had been with men in high school, when he held hands with men, he could never get over how rough they all were. Lisa's hands were so small and fragile and soft, it was like a hug from Jo.

Dean tried to say hi politely but it came out husky and strange to his own ears. With the look that Lisa was giving him, it was apparent that it sounded strange to her as well.

They ordered food and had a few drinks and Jo and Dean talked about his school work and Jo's new job at the garage working with their family friend Bobby Singer. Dean asked Lisa about herself and found himself actually interested. He found out that Lisa worked as a yoga instructed – at which point Jo wriggled her eyebrows at Dean and mouthed the words 'Gumby Girl' – and came from Cicero, Indiana.

After dinner, Lisa kisses Jo goodbye and hugs Dean telling him it was great to meet him and that she'd love to hang around but she had an early Saturday yoga session to teach the next morning. Dean and Jo have a few more drinks at the pub without her. Dean tries to steer the conversation towards Lisa but Jo changes the subject to Dean's own love life. Sam had told her over e-mail about a guy called Cas who Dean kept refusing despite him sounding like Dean's perfect match. She kept pestering for details about this Cas and even more after they'd left the pub. They walked to a nearby playground to sit on the swings, talk and wear off their alcohol haze that they hadn't noticed until they'd both stood up after drinking. Jo asked about Cas, Dean asked about Lisa. It was a cycle of boring conversation, Dean thought. It was like talking to Sam about wedding rings – which the kid could deny till he turned blue but Dean knew he'd been looking. He asked Dean what colour flowers would look better at a wedding once or twice. Dean always said he didn't care about weddings and Sam would call him a liar and say all guys cared about their big days.

"How is he in the package department?" Jo asked.

"Jesus Christ! I haven't been on a date with him, you really think I'd know that?" Dean laughed.

"Oh, come on, there was a time not too long ago when you knew all the players on the board."

"Thank God that Sam is the nerd who plays chess 'cause I will never look at it the same again."

Jo let out a sigh and twirled a lock of her blonde hair in between her fingers. Dean watched her twirl her hair transfixed as he usually was. The alcohol had given Jo a pink tinge to her cheeks that Dean quirked a smile at but the alcohol had also made her lips dry. She licked them thoughtlessly and Dean watched her tongue thoughtlessly.

"Jo, can I tell you something?"

Jo's head lounged to the side and looked at Dean expectantly.

"I don't think that I like men a whole lot."

A small crease formed between Jo's brows as she processed what he was saying.

Dean continued, "I think I may be attracted to women."

Jo turned in the swing to look at him sternly. She focused on his face for a moment before leaning forward and laughing. Dean licked his own lips and looked at her, feeling as if he wasn't in on the joke.

"Jesus, I thought you were serious for a second," Jo wheezed out.

Dean chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that's because I kind of am."

Jo stopped laughing immediately and looked up at her best friend. Dean wondered what she was thinking. Which was something he'd never had to do before with Jo, she usually let people know exactly what she was thinking. She jumped up from her swing at took two steps back from Dean as if he had suddenly turned into a wild animal or he'd told her that he had a deadly and very contagious decease.

"You okay?" Dean asked, standing up from his swing and moving towards Jo.

"Am I okay? Am I okay! No, of course I am _not _okay!" Jo yelled, Dean took a step back in amazement. Sure, Jo usually told people what she thought but she'd never really screamed at Dean. "We've been best friends since high school, why haven't you told me this since before now? Do you know how illegal it is!"

It wasn't a question, Dean didn't think any of it was a question. He sealed his lips resolutely prepared to wait out Jo's anger. Her anger seemed to subside for a moment.

"Wait, is this, like, a college phase? I've had a few friends go through things like this before. Stupid friends, but they've all grown out of this, this, …hetero phase," she whispered the last words and looked around the empty and dark park to make sure no one was listening.

Dean didn't know what to say, so he said the truth. "This isn't a phase, Jo. This is me."

Jo's small face didn't know what to make of that. Her emotions playing wildly over her phase and her mouth opened and shut continuously. She pointed at Dean and just shook her head before walking off.

Dean called after her but she stormed off into the night leaving him sober and by himself in a children's' playground.

Praise or flame, a review is a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had never liked slides as a child. Sam did. Maybe that was why Dean hated them, all the hours spent having to push his little brother down the slid and then watch as an excited Sam would try and run back up the slide. Or maybe he hated them because Sam would inevitably slip and hurt himself in his excitement. Slides, Dean realized now, were a surprisingly comfortable bed.

Dean lay on his back staring up at the night sky. All he could think was what an idiot he'd been. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have gone of a date with Cas. Follow Sam's example and buy a ring for the guy. Cas was a great guy after all and everyone would know they'd be dating, no one would question Dean Winchester dating the best guy on campus. They could be the dream couple and wear matching trench coats.

"Dean and Cas… Cas and Dean… Dean Novak… Dean Winchester-Novak…" Dean tested aloud to the infinite shining stars.

"Yes?" came a deep voiced response from the darkness.

"Holy shit!" Dean cursed. He fell sideways off the slide and remembered why he hated them as a child. Painful God damn slides. Dean jumped up and looked around in the darkness. "Who's there?"

Cas Novak stepped into Dean's vision and tilted his head at the taller man. "It's me."

"Yeah, I can see that. What the hell are you doing here?"

Cas stared at Dean uncomfortably. "I was exercising."

Dean looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing the suit he normally did. He still had the trench coat though. He was in running shorts and a plain great shirt, Dean couldn't tell if it was a singlet or T-shirt because of the trench coat. Dean wondered how the hell anyone could run in a trench coat.

"On a Friday night at this time of night, why aren't you doing something?"

"You said you were busy."

It took Dean a second to for the recollection to hit, "Oh, right."

"Is this what you were busy with?" asked Cas, head still tilted.

"What? No! I, uh, had dinner with a friend," Dean answered, he didn't know why he sounded defensive.

Cas's eyes seemed to asses Dean before the man took off his trench coat.

"What are you doing?"

"You look cold," Cas said, trying to place the trench coat on Dean's shoulders.

"Oh no, I don't do trench coats," Dean protested.

"Technically, it's an over coat," insisted Cas, succeeding in placing the coat on Dean's shoulders.

"Uh, right, thanks. Listen, I, um, should be going. Important stuff to do and all, you know how it is," Dean rambled, taking a step away from the man who had stayed close after putting the coat on Dean's shoulders.

"Dean, is there something troubling you?"

Dean looked sceptically at the man in front of him for a minute. He couldn't tell anyone else again, not after what happened with Jo. He just shook his head and took the _over coat _off his shoulders and handed it back to Cas. Cas accepted it and Dean wasn't sure whether the little puppy look was natural or happened when the guy was rejected.

"If there is something wrong, you can always consort with me if you wish."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean said, awkwardly. "Hey, so that stuff to do."

"Of course. Goodnight, Dean," said Cas, politely.

Dean turned and begun to walk off. He could feel the piercing eyes of Cas on his back watching him walk away. He saw the swing where Jo had doubled over laughing. _Laughing at him_. He quickly turned back to Cas – who was indeed watching him still.

"Is there something else, Dean?"

"Yeah, I heard that you poor bastard History students have to go in on Saturdays, how about tomorrow I come in on _my_ day and bring _you _coffee?"

It sounded awkward to Dean but Cas lit up like a field Sam and Dean had destroyed on the fourth of July one year when they were kids. "Like a date?"

"Uh, yeah, Cas. Like a date."

Cas smiled and Dean waved him goodbye again, more awkwardly than before. Dean took off at a slight jog, he didn't know where he was going. Maybe home, maybe to the pub to get some whiskey in his system.

Praise or flame, a review is a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasn't exactly sure where he was meeting Cas for their _date_ but he had the coffee, he didn't know if it was the kind Cas drank or not though. When he had gotten home last night after his third whiskey and had told Sam about his date with Cas – he left out the how it was organised – Sam had chosen the perfect coffee date outfit, at least that's what Sam called it. Dean called it his nice jeans and his nice shirt, not a big deal. Sam was more excited about Dean's date than Dean was. This morning when Dean woke up he found a tie on his bedroom door handle and later found Sam packing to spend the night at Andy's dorm room.

Dean had asked him why he was staying at Andy's, Andy always stayed at their apartment – at which times, Sam was the one with need for the tie on the door handle. Sam had answered by mumbling something about not knowing where coffee can lead. Dean had stolen the bathroom from Sam at the part and head his little brother mumbling something about needing to get laid. Dean wasn't sure why but he felt like it was a reversal of their roles somehow.

Yet here Dean stood. The last six days in a row, Dean had been in different places around the campus, and it wasn't a small campus, but Cas had still managed to find him. Just like he'd managed to find him last night and it wasn't a small city. Dean was starting to think either Cas was following him or was his guardian angel. Guardian angel that probably had thoughts about getting him into bed seeming as he was asking him out continuously. Dean was near the place where the coffee Cas always bought had shown up from. Same coffee cups and smell. Surprisingly, Dean never realized Cas had been buying from the most expensive café on wheels on the campus. He thought fleetingly that he should have just waiting for the guy to ask him out again so he wouldn't have to pay.

But then he thought about paying for coffee for Lisa. What coffee she liked, if she drank it, or if she hated the smell of it like him. He wondered if she drank it in the mornings and what it tasted like on her lips, wondered if he'd like the smell of it in her apartment when he woke up there in the morning. Wondered what Lisa's lips tasted like with the coffee, he wondered about her lips and if they were as soft as her hands.

"Dean," said the same monotone voice from behind him.

Dean turned and found the man inches from his own body. "Cas, I said this yesterday. Personal Space."

"My apologies," Cas backed off immediately.

Dean stared at Cas's face and the man's eyes. Those eyes seemed to look into Dean and Dean felt very vulnerable suddenly and afraid. Afraid that Cas could see how Dean was thinking about Lisa. Not just Cas, everyone. He felt suddenly afraid that everyone could tell he was different. He thrust the coffee cup at Cas a little to forcefully and some coffee spilt on his trench coat. Dean's eyes widened but he didn't apologize. He wanted to play strong. He was going to play the role of strong, protective boyfriend with Cas and nobody would have to know anything.

Cas looked absently at the coffee mark but didn't say anything. Dean lead them over to a bench and purposefully sat closer to Castiel than he normally would have with any guy. He asked about his childhood, and why he was studying History and more. He found out that Cas had an absent father for the most part and that he was studying History _and_ Religious Studies and already had a degree in archaeology as well as being able to speak and read numerous languages fluently, he wanted to study ancient religions he said. Dean also discovered that Cas wasn't much of a talker and that Dean did most of the talking and most of the question asking.

By late afternoon, Cas knew Dean's childhood with one of his fathers, John, who took to doing traveling vermin extermination work after the death of their other father, Mark, when Dean was four. All about how their dad was still travelling with his work but Dean had left to go to school years ago and Sam had gone with him. Dean had never spoken about himself so much, or so honestly. It felt nice to open up to Cas and gave him hope that maybe he could have a nice relationship with Cas. When it started getting dark, Dean suggested that they go and get dinner at a nearby restaurant.

Dean ordered a burger and joked about his brothers salad diet, Cas ordered the same thing as Dean. Dean paid. Dean found himself starting to like Cas, not in a way that he knew was right but in a way that he cared for Jo. By the end of the night when they said goodnight and Dean got out of the ugly situation of kissing before anyone attempted anything, he had started to believe Cas could be a good friend just like Jo. But not like Jo. Dean wouldn't revel in his hugs with Cas like he did with Jo and he very highly doubted he'd every try to secretly sniff Cas's hair. He most certainly not linger on Cas's body when they got changed in the same room like Jo and Dean used too. Dean was glad to find out that Cas could be a great friend. He was even more glad to find out that Cas was highly religious. The first thing Dean did when he got home was take the tie of his doorknob with a relieved sigh.

Okay, what do you guys think of it so far?

Praise or flame, a review is a review.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three weeks before Dean heard from Jo again. Dean had just promised Cas that he would read over his essay for him before Cas submitted it and Dean had been trying to persuade Sam to do it for him when Dean's phone sang _Smoke on the Water_ again with Jo's ID caller popping up. He smiled at Sam to read over Cas's essay and took the phone call in his bedroom away from Sam's ears. He answered the phone cautiously just saying her name quietly. There was a pause on the other end before Jo spoke.

"Hey, Dean…"

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, yours too," was all Jo said.

Dean didn't know if he should pick up the conversation or what so he began slowly. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm good. Sam said you were dating."

"Yeah, I've been seeing someone for almost a month."

"And they're…"

"_His _name is Cas."

"Good. So that's over with then."

Jo hung up at that but a few days later Sam told Dean that Jo had been emailing him about setting up a triple date. Him and Andy, Cas and Dean and Jo and Lisa. Dean's throat jumped at the word Lisa but if Sam noticed anything, he didn't mention it.

Cas was excited at meeting Dean's friends. Cas had met Sam and Andy but never Jo. Cas and Dean had been dating for near to a month now and Dean had never been so thankful that Cas was religious. Not that Dean would totally reject it if it came down to sex – he'd done it before – but he liked the idea of hanging out as far as possible. He'd had sex with men, he'd never had sex with women. He didn't think he would even know how to – not that it would ever come to that, not that it _could._ He'd kissed Cas. Nothing too wild, mere pecks here and there and two weeks ago Sam and Andy had walked in on them cuddly on the couch when they'd watched _The Lord of the Rings_ when Aragorn was reunited with his love, Legolas, in Helms Deep during _The Two Towers_. Cas had become extra cuddly during the romantic exchange between the man and the elf.

They met at the pub again. Sam looked over the shelves and inspected new books, pointing out to Cas the ones that Sam himself had donated to the pub. Andy and Dean were on their second beers while Sam and Cas had barely touched their firsts trying to figure out whether steak or burger was better. Jo walked in wearing her normal boots and leather jacket, following her more beautiful than Dean remember was Lisa. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that showed off her yoga instructor body. She paired her skinny jeans with heels that advertised what Dean thought were unusually sexy ankles. Her tight and low cut shirt, Dean realized straight away, was going to be a problem and when he introduced Cas to Jo, he gave him more than a peck on the lips. Cas stared at Dean wide eyed at the unusual public and aggressive affection but his eyes smiled at the same time.

The night passed easily in the way it does when drinking and eating with good friends. Sam, Dean and Jo all talked about things from high school and family that nearly everyone expect maybe Andy didn't follow. Cas could keep up just from what Dean had told him and eventually Andy managed to change the subject from high school friends no one knew to more important subjects in his own opinion, like Clark Kent dating Jason Teague in the TV show _Smallville_. No one knew what he was talking about but Dean said something about not being able to see Jason Teague with Clark Kent. Cas gave Dean a perplexed stare and Dean told Cas not to worry.

Sam and Andy left first. Andy had an exam in Physics, his new subject, in the morning and Sam promised to help him study. Jo and Dean made whipping sounds as they left the pub. After a few more rounds, Dean noticed Cas start to nod off and Jo and Lisas' chairs start to move closer together. Dean up'd the love mode too. He started pushing Cas's hair back asking him in loud whispers if he was tired and wanted to go home. He thought he may have thrown in a few pet names for effect, all of which Cas cooed sleepily at.

They all left the pub together and stood on the curb waiting for a taxi to come by. After a few minutes Jo said she needed to go to the bathroom, Cas volunteered to go with her. Lisa and Jo kissed goodbye, Dean did the same with a suddenly happy and awake Cas. They left Lisa and Dean alone to wait for a cab. As soon as both their partners were in the pub heading for the bathroom, Lisa smiled as Dean. Not the wide, gorgeous smile, this smile was playful and sly.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean laughed, he might have slurred but after losing count of drink rounds he wasn't sure if they did or didn't.

"Your boyfriend's very happy when you kiss him," she smirked but Dean's smirk faltered. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I…nothing. Yeah, he's a good guy," Dean stumbled, taking comfort in the wall.

Lisa leaned on the wall next to Dean. "Uh-oh, just a good guy?"

Dean wasn't sure if he meant it or not but he moved closer down the wall, eyesight falling on Lisa's heels and then jeans and then higher but lower than her face. "No, Cas is, he's great."

This time it was Lisa's smile that faded. "Jo told me."

Dean knew exactly what she was talking about and he flushed under her gaze and tried to move off the wall unsuccessfully. He settled for just putting some distance between Lisa and himself and stopped staring where he knew he shouldn't.

"Dean, there's nothing wrong with it." She followed him away sideways down the wall until she was bumping next to him. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" Dean slurred, realizing that somehow Lisa wasn't slurring. She looked drunk but she was eloquent and beautiful even drunk.

Lisa leaned forward with her eyes shut in response. Dean closed the distance between them and their lips met. Her lips weren't like what he thought they would be like. They were softer. He'd forgotten how soft her hands had been nearly a month ago and the sudden realization of how soft she was blossomed against his lips. He pulled her in closer and she let him. In this moment, Dean thought of nothing else. No right and wrong, no Jo and no Cas, just the unbelievable softness of Lisa's lips.

The pub door opened and Dean and Lisa simultaneously jumped apart. Jo's laughter came floating loudly out followed by Cas's trench coat.

"Hey, Dean, your boyfriend can really hold his liquor. I just got him two more tequila shots at the bar!"

"I think it's starting to work," Cas input.

I actually had fun writing this chapter. What with the realization on my part that TV and movies wouldn't be hetero so that was fun with the LOTR references and Jason Teague ;)

Please review and tell me what you think of my self-proclaimed awesome references.

Praise or flame, a review is a review.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hey," her brown curls fell over her shoulders as she reached out a soft hand to Dean. "You gonna sit down? Come on, we only have an hour before we have to pick up Ben from baseball."_

_Dean sat down on the edge on the picnic blanket and accepted the wine glass from the beauty before him. It was a perfect day. It was sunny but Dean didn't need to find shade and wouldn't want to find it anyway. Lisa's tan skin glistened in the sun and her smile seemed to add to the glory of the day. Lisa reached into the picnic basket and brought out a cheeseburger._

"_Oh God yes. How'd I end up with such a cool chick?"_

"_I just have low standards," Lisa smiled and kissed him._

_When Dean opened his eyes it wasn't Lisa smiling at him. The day had grown dark and Sam stood in front of him, his eyes watering with disappointment. "How could you, Dean?"_

"_I've never had this dream before," Dean said, defensively, but Sam just looked at him. "Stop looking at me like that."_

His ringtone work him up and instead of the sad and crumped face of Sam, he was greeted with the bitch face no.3 faced Sam. Sam was half stretched into the room with one hand still on the door and the other holding Dean's phone. "This keeps ringing," he narrowed his eyes at Dean and threw the phone towards him.

Dean caught the phone and flipped it open to find an unknown number.

"Hullo?" he found his voice sleep ridden.

"Hey, it's me. Did I wake you up?"

"Lisa? No. No, you didn't. What's up?" Dean coughed away the sleep in his voice and tried to sound awake and calm.

"So, there's this club I heard about from a friend of a friend," she said quietly, it sounded like she was whispering and Dean didn't know why. "I was hoping you might want to have a look at it with me."

"You and Jo?"

"Um, no, just me. And you. That's if you want to come I mean."

Dean had wondered into the main room of the house where the kitchen and living room met and Sam and Dean's bedroom doors stood next to each other. Sam's door was open but no Sam, he'd left already for his study group, or to make sure Andy made his exam. The apartment was empty and quiet, the only noise Dean could hear was Lisa's feminine voice. On the coffee table sat a photo only recently taken, not even in a photo frame yet.

In the photo, Dean stood next to his little brother on one side and Cas on the other. Dean and Cas were holding hands in the photograph, it was barely noticeable but Dean saw it. Cas wasn't smiling like usual but the happiness he felt could be seen on his face with some inspection. Dean contrasted his boyfriend drastically. Dean looked happy and carefree but the stress lines and the way he held Cas's hand showed his true feelings. Sam, on the other hand, looked clueless as he smiled at Andy, the photographer. The photo was taken less than a week ago in front of Dean's lecture room when Sam, Cas and Andy surprised him with coffee; not too bad smelling coffee either. Dean fiddled with the photo in his left hand, his right hand held tight onto his phone. Onto Lisa.

"What time does this place open?"

**Short, I know but hopefully there will be more extremely soon. Please tell me what you think? I don't usually like dream sequences but I thought it would be a good chance to use the Lisa dream sequence from the actual show – episode **_**Dream a little dream of me**_** (also, a few of the lines in the dream are from the episode **_**What is and What Should Never Be).**_

**Now, my usual sign off, **

**Praise or flame, a review is a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: I've never written a sex scene or smut before so I apologize for the following chapter. I was going to leave out a few paragraphs but I thought might be cheating those who like reading smut (I do, I just can't write it). So warning, this story is now M for hetero down and dirty. I was thinking of adding a Destiel scene later if the reviews are positive to my smuttiness, so let me know what you think. **

Dean was no stranger to seedy joints but as Lisa led him further and further down the dark and dismal street, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder. Lisa worn a black dress with the same heels from last night, her hair was loose, falling down her back. She tried to hide herself as she walked and Dean hated it. He thought it would be much for fitting for something so beautiful to be walking upright and proud; walking happy.

The walk wasn't long but the area made the time feel much worse than it was but every time Dean thought to say something about heading back, Lisa would smile or touch his hand. He couldn't figure out if the small touches of the hand, or the shoulder, or the way she greeted him with a lingering hug were purposeful or not. With the smile Lisa gave him, he knew they were. They finally came to the club, or what Lisa said was the club.

Painted black, the door was as seedy and disambiguatous as the rest of the street except for one small difference. A small gold eyehole sat high on the door and when Lisa knocked, a light flickered behind it. An unseen eye surveyed the odd couple for a few moments before the door opened. A large and bald bouncer stood in the entrance. The scarily muscled man dressed in plain black looked upon Lisa and Dean – Dean in particular – with suspicion.

"Password?" he asked Dean leaning forward to inspect Dean's face, Dean leaned back away from the man trying to keep a smile on his face. The resulting smile didn't quite work.

"I like babies," Lisa said abruptly, earning her the same look from Dean. "_All natural_ babies."

The bouncer relaxed and surveyed them with a smug look. "Correct. Will you fine patrons require a _balloon_ tonight? It's $300 for one, or three for $500"

"Just for a balloon?" Dean's eyes widened.

"It's not just any balloon, if you get my drift," the bouncer replied, Dean didn't get his drift.

"No thanks. I'd rather steal from a kids birthday party if I need a balloon that drastically," said Dean, squeezing past the bouncer into the club, holding Lisa's hand to drag her in.

The inside of the club was nothing like Dean had ever seen. Women and men danced _together _and drank _together_ at the bar. The club was small and loud on the inside but packed full of couples but not regular couples. Women rubbed against men and men moved their hands over the thighs and asses of their female dance partners. Dean had never seen something like it. Women sat at the bar as _men_ approached them to buy the _women _drinks, and not _lets-be-friends-drinks. _

Lisa tugged at his hand and yelled something Dean couldn't hear over the music. It wasn't his kind of music, some pop style love song but in this place the lyrics had a whole new context to them. Lisa yelled something again and indicated to the bar, Dean got the drift and ordered them their first round. He smiled as Lisa took the first sip of her vodka and lemonade; he'd never paid for a drink for a woman before and he realized he liked it. He held Lisa's hand and rubbed her thigh as he drank down his first drink.

And his second, and third, and fourth. He'd just paid for their fifth round when Lisa indicated to the dance floor. Drinks in hand, they danced and moved together and rubbed together and finished off God knows how many rounds together. Lisa's hair was stinking to her face with sweat and it took a lot of restraint for Dean not to lose the shirt he was wearing. His restraint broke though when sweat rolled down Lisa's neck, he couldn't stand how far apart they seemed to be in that moment and dived in for a kiss. Their drunken kissing was hard and heavy and even with the loud music, Dean could hear the lips beneath his panting for air.

Lisa groped at his back as they swayed to the music and his hands found their way up her body and down and up repeatedly in time with their kissing and the music. Lisa whispered in his ear but he heard these words loud and clear. She walked off with a smile on her face meant just for him. Dean walked to the bar and stood for a few seconds before rushing to the bathroom as unnoticeably as he could manage. In the unisex bathroom, Lisa leaned against a sink waiting for Dean. Dean rushed into another heated kiss that led into so much more.

Dean pulled her with him, he didn't pay attention to where he was going, he was just trying to get somewhere less in the eyesight of all the people that could walk through the door. He felt a toilet door fall open behind his back and he pulled Lisa in with him. They broke apart momentarily and she slammed the door shut. Dean hoisted her up and onto his hips, she was light unlike anyone he'd ever been with. His hips rolled in the heat of the moment and she scratched at the zipper of his pants between their bodies. Dean gasped into her mouth when her hand first made contact with the inside of his cotton boxers.

He'd never done this with a woman before and if it weren't for sex education in high school and girl on girl porn, he wouldn't have known what was underneath her dress. He pushed the black fabric up her thigh, caressing the skin as he moved his hands higher to pull down her underwear. She broke the kiss as he pulled off her black almost see through thong to gasp into his ear how much she wanted him right now. Dean didn't need any more invitation than that, he positioned himself between her legs and thrust inside as he moaned.

It was definitely not like any of the others time he'd been with a person and it felt so good and right for him. Everything about it from Lisa's soft and warm self to quiet little moans and pants she made as he rolled his hips into her was exactly what he wanted. The bathroom walls muffled the music from the club. They could hear people coming in and going out, and the laughter that followed them but neither Dean nor Lisa noticed more than superficially. They were too caught up in the heat and passion to notice anything but each other.

In the last stall, furthest away from the door, Dean panted and fell against Lisa. He kissed her long neck and murmured how beautiful she was against her skin. She gently pushed Dean back, her hair was messy, her cheeks were flushed, and if Dean weren't so tired, he would have leaned forward to kiss her again. She pushed him again, further this time until Dean wasn't touching her at all. Lisa looked Dean up and down, her face no longer smiling as he usually saw it. Instead she looked sad, unbelievably sad.

"You're … You are my girlfriend's best friend," Lisa looked horrified voicing the statement aloud.

Dean didn't know how to answer, so he didn't. Lisa pushed past him and out of the toilet stall. "Lisa! Wait!"

Dean chased after her calling her name but she didn't turn around until they were back at the car park a few blocks from the club where they met. For someone who was running away, she turned around with anger and force in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing, Dean?"

"I – What? What am _I_ doing?"

"Yes. What are _you_ doing? Why are you following me? Do you know how illegal what we just did is!"

"Who cares if it's illegal, you enjoyed it. I saw that," smirked Dean, trying to play cocky.

Lisa just became more angry at the statement. "Fine, who cares if it's illegal! Oh wait, Jo would! I'm dating Jo and you have a boyfriend, like normal people should. Normal people – normal people don't do that. You should think about what we're doing and what it could really mean," she said, not sounding angry or yelling exactly but stern.

"It means I like you and I enjoyed being with you tonight, is that so bad?"

Lisa stared at Dean pitifully. "Yes, Dean, it really is."

And just like that, Lisa turned and left Dean standing alone in a car park.

**Praise or flame, a review is a review. **


End file.
